Puppy's one shots
by GuardPuppy
Summary: Just a collection of one shots.
1. Strangers

The new character is coming up in NAGC, so I wondered what would happen when Asin and Jin meet each other. I have no idea how Asin's character is like. I think he is completly different from what i think. :3

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to KoG, I only borrow them :3

* * *

Everything was quiet again. No weird circus in town, no soul stealing train anymore. And our wannabe mage was like a time bomb. Shouting at everyone who even looked at him. Today was a day like that. I decided to flee, training a bit in the woods. The sun was setting already when I heard something. It could've been an animal, but in case it was a monster, I prepared myself for a fight. I only trained the basics, not being in the mood for anything special today. Call It halfhearted and weak, I won't apologize. Training the basic was the key to getting better.

Again something behind me moved. I spun around, only to find a young man, maybe a bit older than me, staring at me. He had bright hair, almost like Lass, but with a soft tone of violet in it, and blood red eyes like Elesis. Whoever this guy was, the way he was standing there reminded me of someone. "You look like a good sparring partner to me." He suddenly said. Nice. "And who thinks that?" I asked back. A smile appeared on his face as he reached his hand into my direction. "I'm Asin. And you?" Taking a step back I stared at him. The weapon he had… the name. I felt my heart racing, my body starting to shake. I didn't want to be reminded of that day! It probably was a coincidence! "You look like you'd seen a ghost." He muttered, still looking at me, still waiting for me to shake his hand. "Where did you get that weapon?" I blurted out, completely forgetting about his question. He tilted his head and looked at his hand. Then he made a proud face. "This?" he asked. "My mentor left it behind." His face suddenly was shadowed with sorrow. But he quickly pulled himself together. "So, mind telling me your name?" he asked again, this time a little more impatient.

"Jin of the Silver Knights." I introduced myself. Hesitating I shook his hand and he got pale. "You are Jin?" he shouted. I lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "I am. Why are you so shocked?" But then it hit me. Someone might still be alive! "He told me so much about you. He thought you died…" his voice was quiet, shaking. "Who?" I wanted to know. If someone was still alive then… but who? The Boy pointed at his weapon. "The one who this belonged to." For a moment I could only gape at him. Controlling my emotions wasn't possible today. "Asin Tairin." I whispered. "He's alive? Where is he?" The boy sighed. "He thought you died the day the Silver Knights where attacked and taught me everything he knew…" his voice was still shaking. "He protected me when we were attacked and died. I chose to carry his name and get stronger than everyone." Taking a deep breath I nodded.

This day had been tiring, everyone arguing. I could barely control myself. "If you go that way you find a town. Ask for the Grand Chase and tell them that I told you to go there." He nodded, quickly leaving as if he knew that I wanted to be alone. I've shed enough tears already. Crying was useless, didn't gain you a thing. But still. I had given up hope on seeing anyone again, and now I was told that he had been alive, and I could've found him if I had searched for him. Slowly I sat down on the ground, not trusting my legs anymore. My whole body was shaking. Leaning against a tree I closed my eyes, hoping I could stop the flood of tears. Blaming myself was no use. Thinking it was my fault was wrong. But not knowing is no excuse either. I could have… should have search for him…

Soft footsteps made me look up again. Quickly wiping the tears away I saw someone running to me. The sound of her jewelry gave her away. She crouched down in front of me, tying her pink hair back. "Jinny…" she whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This guy looked so depressed, I thought something happened to you… are you okay?" I was. More or less. Breaking down like this didn't happen often to me. And it wouldn't happen again anytime soon. But right now, it was okay to let go. Smiling Amy sat next to me and hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "We both should've searched for him… but we had important things to do. There was no time.", she explained. I nodded, leaning against her. This guy was weird. But if Asin had trained him, he had to have potential. I wouldn't let him become stronger than me.

But maybe he was a good addition to the chase.


	2. Thoughts of a Seeker

**Disclaimer:** These Characters belon to KoG, I only borrow them.

* * *

A demon… What's that anyway? What am I? A Demon. Zero. Null. Nothing. If it weren't for Gran, I wouldn't be there anymore. Who am I? Who calls someone Zero? Zero Zephyrum. Wanderer, Seeker. On a restless search for something. My only task to find Duel and take Eclipse. My only use, because I am the only one who can use Grandark. I'm the only one who is allowed to do this. Sometimes I wonder who is using who. Will I ever find what I seek? Or is it my destiny to wander around, searching for something that might not even exist? But who cares about all that… Zero is always the beginning. And always the end. Nothing… Darkness, emptiness. Loss.


	3. Slipping

Wow... trying funny things in a serious story... I've lost my mind. (I'm not good at funny stuff DX)

**Disclaimer:** None fo these Characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing. (Too bad T_T)

* * *

We were surrounded by Harpies… all we wanted was some time alone. The best place for that was the Gorge of oath. No one would go there without a specific reason. We were alone for a while. The harpies didn't care about us. Until then… it has started to rain so we decided to go back home. We were talking. He was telling me something about a puppy he once found… and then there was this monster.

The frightened cry still echoed in my head. How was I supposed to know? Of course we brought our swords. You could never be too safe around here. Of course we fought against them… but how should I have known? When I heard that cry I turned around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him tripping. It all happened in the blink of an eye. I slashed the harpy in front of me, tossing my sword aside when I threw myself on the ground and reached for his hand. Our fingertips touched for a second, but not long enough for me to get a grip on his hand. Rocks were crumbling, joining his fall, but all I could stare at was his face. I've never seen him so frightened. I've never known, never wanted to know, how deep this gorge actually was, but the fact that I couldn't see the ground from up here made me sick. I still desperately tried to catch him, but he was falling too fast.

Finally, after a moment that seemed like eternity he stabbed his sword into the rocks. Seconds faded, but eventually his fall stopped, him holding on to his sword. Cursed or not, this time it saved his life. For now. I had no idea how he was supposed to get back up. I couldn't climb down there. He was getting soaked, making everything slippery. "Get a rope, or something." He yelled. His voice was shaking. It was crystal clear that he was frightened. I shook my head, suddenly having a better idea. "Just hold on." I shouted back, then turned around to face one of those harpies that still tried to get us. Picking up my sword I lured one of them closer to the ground to make it land. When it did I jumped on its back, making it fall off the cliff. As expected it started to fly, but it took a moment for me to get used to that. My yelling was echoing like crazy… And he was laughing! He actually laughed at me! Hanging over an endless hole, and laughing at me… I glared at him. "Do it better!" I shouted when I reached out for him. He took my hand and jumped on that harpy. , pulling his sword out of the rocks and sheathing it. Then he moved his Arms around my waist. "I'm a dragon knight. I know how to fly with monsters like that." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. But I felt his body shaking. "Then you could have summoned your damned dragon!" I yelled, trying to get that harpy to fly back up.

On solid ground again we let the Harpy go, and it quickly took off with its friends. He was sitting on the ground not caring about the rain. "Aren't you coming?" I wanted to know. He smiled at me, wiping his soaked hair out of his face. "Just let me calm down a little… I don't trust my legs right now…" he explained. I shrugged and sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. "Next time we go here, take your dragon."

He chuckled, wiping my hair out of my face and kissing my lips. "How about we find a safer place next time, foolish little tomboy." What did he just call me?

"If I'm a tomboy, you're a freaking crybaby!" I yelled at him, but he just shrugged and started to laugh.

Idiot.


	4. The Real Life

This is such a clichee story...

Buuuut showing how much I love this supersexy spellknight... huh? :3

**Disclaimer:** Ronan, Elesis, Sieghart and Lass (And probably a few more) Don't belong to me, i only borrow them. Vivien, both Woman and Baby, as well as the daughter fo the woman are my characters. Do **not** use them without my permission. Also the 'Guard Puppy' thing is mine. It is my nickname.

* * *

I was walking through the town, doing errands for the queen like always. Sometimes I wondered why she always sent me, but it was probably because I was the only one trustworthy for this. When I was finished I just sat down on a stone bench to get some rest. It was a warm day, and me being dressed in full armor… not a very good combination. But it was my duty, so it made no sense to complain about it. I still had over an hour before I had to get back. And she did tell me to take it easy today, mentioning the weather and my current condition. I was a bit surprised. She actually never really cared when something happened. And this cut was not worth the fuss she was making. I should visit Elesis. The last time was about a week ago... I knew she had help with the twins but… it wasn't the same, and I wanted to see them so bad. Sighing, wiping the sweat off my forehead I watched the villagers. Some looked at me, some were waving, some Kids even stopped to stare at me. "Are you alright, Guard Master?" a small girl asked. I guess she was about five years old. I smiled at her and nodded. I noticed she was carrying a bag almost as tall as her, and when she sat it down, it fell over. Apples and other stuff rolling out of it. Other Kids charged at the apples like hungry birds and took off with them. The girl was shouting, running after them, but they were too fast for her. Sighing I stood. "Hey!" I shouted. Two boys stopped running and turned around. "Give back what you have stolen." My voice was harsher than I wanted, but I remembered I was saying this too Lass a lot in the first month after he joined the chase. The boys got pale, the older one bit his lip, while the other seemed like he was about to cry. Slowly they came back, placing the apples back on the ground and ran away. They clothing was torn, filthy and old. The girl looked the same.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble for you, Guard Master…" the girl whispered as I helped her to collect the things that rolled out of the bag. I looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I tried to reassure her. "But… Mother always says that I shouldn't bother people of the guard… we are not worthy to talk with them… but I though you where hurt… and…" Still smiling I shook my head, although a bit shocked. What was going on in this town? "You didn't bother me at all." I explained when I lifted her bag. It was heavy, I wondered how she was able to carry it on her own. "Where do you live?" I asked her. She hesitated, probably considering if she could tell me or not. I started to worry what kind of Image these people had of me.

A little later we came to a small house. It had broken windows and the roof was uncovered. This was a part of Kanavan I rarely visited. Kids were playing in the small ways between other houses, all dressed in filthy clothes. When they say me they stopped playing, staring at me with big eyes. I heard the older ones whispering. Something about, why I bothered coming here or if I wanted to take something from them. The little girl I followed knocked on the door we were standing at. Soon a young woman opened. She was wearing an old dress that could've been white at some point. When she realized who I was she put a hand over her mouth and took a step back. Then she glared at her daughter. I noticed she was limping and had a cane to help her walking. "What did she do now? I-I'm sorry if she bothered you… she, she doesn't know-" Carefully I put the bag on a nearby tabled and Shook my head. "She didn't do anything wrong, Miss. In fact I feel the need to apologize for the actions of the guard." True. Something had happened. Something that made her afraid of the guard. Something that made all of them afraid. The Woman told her daughter to get outside an play, then she closed the door.

"I… I'm sorry…" she suddenly said. "I tell them not to bother the guard… My husband was part of it, he got killed years ago… You probably don't remember him anyway. You can always hire new ones, can't you?" She smiled, trying to make these words less harmful then they were. Nevertheless it hurt. "As the Guard Master I have great responsibility." I started to explain. "I don't know who your husband was, but I know that a lot of them have children and sometimes they never know them…" True. Twins… and how often did I see them until now? "How would you know? My daughter saw her father one time and she as a baby then! Why do you bother coming here now? No one ever told me my husband died! I had to find it out myself!"

I had to talk to the queen. This wasn't right. "I apologize." I said, still watching her, she seemed about twenty, or even younger. Grey eyes and short black hair, probably a pretty woman. "If you never got a message then it was my mistake." A lot of people died in the last years. I got severely hurt as well. But the guard master has to grin and bear it. I was not allowed to break. If I did, there was no one leading them. "When someone dies, I visit their families in person, giving them the weapon of the deceased… I do not know why I failed to do that here. But I am sorry about it." She looked away, obviously not able to stand my gaze anymore. "You won't know how it is to lose your family like this. All you ever think about it money!"

And I had to talk to the guard as well. "I won't deny that a lot people with a higher status think like that and that a lot of my comrades think they can do whatever they want. However I do know how it is to lose family." I explained. I forgot the time by then. The queen could wait. These errands where the same everyday and this was by far more important than training people who knew how to fight since they could hold a sword. "Why did you bother coming here then?" she asked. She wasn't that angry anymore, but I got the strange feeling that she was afraid of me. I explained what made me come here and she sighed. "Right… my daughter would do that… You have to excuse me, but I need to fix something to eat for the kids outside. They all lost their parents and stay at the orphanage, but they come back here to get something to eat everyday…" When I was finished here I had to take a look at the orphanage. "I would like to help you." I told her. She was laughing, making her face seemed even younger now. "Alright, but don't complain if you cut yourself."

I just nodded, decided to play dumb. Quickly I took off my cloak and my gloves and joined her at the kitchen area. I rolled up my sleeves and took the knife she was handing to me. If the Queen would see me like this she would scold me, but for once I didn't care. "What is your name by the way?" She asked me, after she stopped staring at me for knowing how to cook. "Ronan." I told her, though sometimes I wondered if I should change it into 'Guard Master'… or like Sieghart would say 'Guard Puppy'. That's what I was. The queen's lapdog. She blinked, then started to laugh again. "I always thought you'd have a more heroic name." She grinned. True… 'Little Seal' was not a very heroic name. Damn Arme with her curiousness about what names meant. They had been laughing for days. "My name is Vivien…" she muttered. I turned to look at her. What a coincidence. "My daughter carries the same name." I smiled at her. She blinked, gaped at me. "It is a beautiful name." Right. I was glad when Elesis finally gave in to my suggestion. She chose the name for the boy and I the name for the girl.

After the meal was finished I left and went for the Orphanage. I usually just stopped by to bring the money the queen had collected for the children. But today I had something different in mind. They wouldn't know and I was fine with it. The chubby woman who kept her eye on the kids greeted me with a smile. "Royal Guard Master, what brings you here on a day like this?" she asked. I stopped counting how often I told her to address me with my real name. She never learned. "Just stopping by. I've got something for you and the kids." Slowly I took out the reward money for my last mission. I didn't need it. I ended up sharing my money with the chase anyway. (Not that they noticed. Always thinking Knightmaster calculated the wrong way.) She blinked, seemed surprised. "Are you sure? Isn't this your own money?" I shrugged. "I want to change something… it hurts to see people like this…" I pointed into the alley I came from this time. She nodded. "You have a good heart. Make people see that. You don't want to know what lies they are telling about you."I nodded and left.

Some of the lies I already knew… and I guess it was better not to know the others…


	5. Jokes

Another Random story. It doesn't have anythign to do witht he others.

Lately I mix English and German grammar... If you find grammar mistakes, please tell me. I'm so sorry DX

**Disclaimer:** The Characters belong to KoG, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

I know… we shouldn't stand here and eavesdrop… But…First: This was the living room, and second: Arme dragged me here. And what we heard was rather embarrassing. A second ago Arme's face got pale. That was when we heard Ronan say, that he's never done something like this before and Lass answering the same. A shiver an down my spine. "This… is awkward… can you help me a little with this?" Ronan said. Arme pulled my sleeve. "Are they doing what I think they do?" she whispered. I made a grimace. They would never! But…. I was proved wrong. "Let me do this, I'm taller than you." Lass said. "Asking permission to kill your boyfriend." Arme whispered. "Hell no! Lass started" I whispered back. "He did not!" She had a hard time keeping her voice low. "Are you really sure about this? I….I mean what would our girls think?" Lass asked again. "Elesis would kill me." Ronan laughed. Damn right he was! "Arme would make me drink some of her potions again I guess." Both started to laugh. Then a rumble, a moan, and a squeak of the sofa. Lass yelling something about that it hurts and Ronan yelling back that it will be fine if he wouldn't move that much.

By then I had enough. I jumped at the door, breaking it, ready to punch Ronan into his face.

But I saw was… Both guys fully dressed, sitting on the ouch. "What are you doing here?" Ronan asked. Pulling some spikes of a cactus out of Lass' hand. "Uh…" was all I got say. "How did you do this?" Arme yelled. "Do what?" Lass wanted to know. "Getting dressed that fast!" Both guys looked at her, suddenly blushing and jumping at different sides of the sofa. "Arme they never did anything… We just… imagined…" Wow… this was embarrassing. Then Ronan pointed at the door we were still standing in. Lass suddenly grinned. "You're right… they would kill us." He said. I turned around looking up. A mistletoe…. And damn, me and Arme were standing directly under it. "Hell! NOW WAY! NEVER!" I shouted. But Arme just grinned and kissed my cheek. "Kissing friends like this is nothing bad. Buuuuuut…." With that she turned to lass and Ronan staring at them with the creepiest face I've ever seen. "It isn't this time of the year….. What are you two plotting?"

Lass lifted his hand to get her from jumping at him. "Just a joke! We just made a joke!" He tried to explain. Ronan stood and shook his hand. "This is to show a certain demon and a certain Knight, that we all know what is going on, except those two." He explained. "They still try to hide it?" I laughed. Not that I was fond of that… having a grandfather like THIS… "Apparently." He answered, coming closer and kissed my forehead. "I would die to see those two standing here…." Arme grinned. She was right. "Then lets hide and wait." I muttered. So we hid ourselves. Lass had the best view, getting invisible.

It took about an hour until something happened. Gramps peeked into the room, immediately smelling the trap. " Kid, check the living room out, something's wrong here." Dio had no time to answer when Sieghart pushed him into the room. He stopped exactly under the mistletoe. I had to hold my breath not to laugh. "There is nothing." He muttered. Gramps joined him, looked through the room, then spotted that poor little plant hanging over the door. He glared at it. "You call that nothing?" He growled. Dio looked up, then shrugged. "Why is a plant hanging over the door?"

Gramps lifted an eyebrow. "Plant hanging there, two people who pass door at same time, kiss. Got that?" Dio blinked. "I bet this good for nothing and the wannabe mage-puppy set that up. It's their style… And I know they're here." Gramps growled, stepping into the room. Arme and I kept quiet. He hid us under the table. Due to the long tablecloth he couldn't see us. Dio jumped at the air, I thought at first, but it was Lass who got visible by now. "Now Puppy, come out or we'll do something to Lass." Arme wanted to charge at him but I help her back. "Don't blow our cover I whispered. Dio's ears twitched. For a moment I held my breath, then he pointed at the table. A second later the table cloth was being removed. "It was Ronan's Idea, he forced us!" Lass yelled. Gramps suddenly grinned like he only did when he was in rage. This was creepy, really. "Then let's go find him and teach him a lesson."

While we searched the house for him, I was disappointed that those two didn't kiss… and angry at Ronan for having such an idea… He was right.

I would kill him later!


	6. Confronting the Past

Ellow again~ As I already said last time, my grammar and writing itself fails lately. I keep mixing English grammar with German grammar. And all these typose have gotten worse. Sorry about that, I don't know what's going on.

Also you might've noticed I added a Cover to that story. This picture was completely drawn by me, and, if you haven't already noticed, it's Dio.

On with the story. But first I have to say something about it. This is written in 3rd person. I kind of started all my GC Fanfiction in 1st person, but actually I always write in 3rd person. So this is nothing new to me, but weird to write it in a GC Fanfiction :3

This Oneshot has nothing to do with the other ones. So there might be some things you've already read in the other ones.

Also: This is NOT a pairing. I am a person that enjoys yaoi as well as straight couples, but incest is something i absolutley hate. So if you have any perverted thought about this story, you should go somwhere else.

This story is kinda important to me. I can't say I understand Sieghart, but I tried to imagine how it would be like to be immortal, and it depressed the hell outta me.

**Disclaimer:** These Characters belong to KoG. I only play with them.

* * *

Sighing he stashed a piece of paper back into his pocket. It was small, yellowed and thorn that the edges, yet it contained something special to him. It was merely something you could call a sketch. It had faded over the years he already possessed it, he even had forgotten who the person on that picture was. Still he always found himself smiling when he looked at it. It was a small boy, smiling at the one who had drawn him, holding a wooden sword, ready to take out all the invisible monsters that awaited him in his own world. He probably had it for hundreds of years now. Forgotten who had drawn it, not remembering why he possessed it. Immortal or not, every human being sometimes forgot something important. Although he overheard a conversation between Arme and Ronan a few days ago. It was incredible that these two got along so well when it came down to magic. Other times he would scold her for being too childish, and she yelling at him that he was a killjoy. They had been talking about memory loss and how to get it back. Arme had made clear that a memory that was lost once, could never be retrieved. Ronan on the other hand sounded almost poetic when he told her that no one ever forgot a thing. They simply lost the opportunity to take hold of a certain memory.

He thought about asking them, but that could wait. Who knew, maybe it was better not to know who this boy was. He knew he had plenty of time to start a family, or two…. Or more. Also there had been enough time to see them die. He shivered at the thought. Night had already settled in and only the light of the candle on the table he was currently sitting at, gave off some light. This was one of the rare nights, when he wasn't able to sleep. Too many things racing through his mind. This time Elesis was the cause of it. Usually she didn't ask about things like that, but today she did. Sighing he lowered his head to place it on his forearms and closed his eyes. Her words where still echoing in his mind.

"_Say, gramps… What will you do when we're dead?" _

He had flinched, always avoided to think about it directly. Of course he smiled at her. Of course he said something stupid. She had been grinning at him, but her eyes indicated something close to sorrow, as if she knew what he had been thinking. She still was just a kid. Traces of countless fights ruining her childhood. All of them were still kids. Even he. People who didn't know him sometimes mumbled about what a cute couple they were when Elesis tried to talk him into something. Others were freaked when the Chase called him "Old man" or "Gramps". How old was he when they made him like that? Probably not older than twenty. He definitely didn't look like a grandfather to anyone. After living for that long, time seemed different. The life of a Human was like a flash of light, quickly disappearing, always leaving him behind.

"What I would do if you died…" he mumbled to himself. "Doing the same mistakes again… because I can't stand being alone…"

There was nothing that lasted forever. Nothing that ever stayed by his side for too long. It always was gone one day.

"Gramps?" the sound of Elesis' voice made him raise his head and open his eyes. He felt like he haven't slept at all. "Was is it, Red?" he asked, faking a yawn and stretched his arms. "I found this on the ground. Is it yours?" She handed him a piece of paper, the same one he thought he'd put in his pocket. "I guess so." He muttered, quickly taking it back from her. By then she sat down on the opposite side of the table, staring at the picture he was looking at again. There was something written on the back, but she couldn't read it. "Hey there's something written on the back!" she yelled trying to snatch the paper away from him but he reacted quickly and all she grasped was thin air. "What's so interesting about a stupid piece of paper?" she wanted to know still trying to get it. "Why do you want to have it?" he asked back.

"Because there's something written on the back and I can't read it!" she explained. He flipped the paper around, squinting as if trying to read the faded words. Had they ever been there? He hadn't noticed and they seemed to be in a different language as well. Suddenly the paper was snatched from his hands. He looked up so see Ronan holding the paper in front of him, readjusting a pair of glasses on his nose. "Since when do you wear glasses?" Elesis yelled. "Since a certain redhead made me read in candle light a bit too often." He calmly replied, but his smile indicated that he was lying. "No wonder you can't read that, it's written in an ancient language. The one Arme's and My books are written in."

"You mean a mage wrote that? What does it say?" Elesis was being curious like a little child. "This seems rather personal. I won't read it aloud." With that he handed the paper back to Sieghart and left the room. Elesis stood, chasing him. Sieghart, now being alone again stared at the picture once again. True… what was so interesting about it? He wanted to throw it away countless times, but everytime he was about to do it, he felt like this picture reminded him of something so he kept it. Shaking his head he put it away, this time making sure it wouldn't fall out again, and decided to take a nap. This time he was asleep fast, but only because he was exhausted after staying awake far longer than he usually did.

Sometime around noon he woke again. It was quiet, what was rather unusual with about fifteen members of the chase residing in this part of the castle, so he thought they were outside. Doing missions or training. Not that he wanted either of it, but he decided to watch them. Down in the hall he ran into Ronan who quickly regarded him from head to feet, then taking his sleeve and guiding him into the library. "What do you want?" Sieghart calmly asked the younger and smaller man, not quite sure what he wanted now. "About that picture earlier. Do you want me to translate it for you?" the younger Knight asked. Sieghart shrugged, handing him the picture. The blue haired man quickly sat down at a table after taking some paper and began writing down. "You know, you're the only person besides Mari and Arme that spends so much time in here, why does a Knight even bother with reading books?" Sieghart asked him. "I'm not merely a Knight, but a mage as well. Other than that I enjoy reading books." The older one rolled his eyes, but biting back a comment.

It took about five minutes until the younger one was finished. Sieghart had been watching him moving the quill, writing down letters that looked like printed and he found himself being a little impressed by that. "I couldn't quite get the first word, since it's faded to nothingness, but the second word clearly says 'Sieghart'" Ronan explained. Sieghart wondered why that cocky brat was so eager to translate this actually, but for now he didn't think about it. "Also there is a date, that could be 1200 or 1300 or something. I am not really sure, but this seems to be extremely old. How did you get something like this?"

By then Sieghart took the picture back with shaking hands, finally remembering who the boy on that picture was. "I… I'm not sure." He lied, quickly leaving the library. Closing the door a bit too loud he stormed off into his room, running Arme over who sat there on the ground totally perplex that Sieghart could be this fast when he wasn't fighting. "What the hell…?" she muttered, being a bit more surprised when Elesis helped her up. "He's kinda weird today… And Ronan knows about it, but he keeps his mouth shut…" Something sparked in Armes eyes when Elesis said that. "You mean I actually can torture him until he spills it?" She eagerly asked. Elesis nodded, and Arme immediately took off. "Just don't kill him!" she yelled at her. With Arme out of the way she now could ask her grandfather what was wrong with him. Knowing, even drugged or in pain Ronan would never spill a secret, Arme would be busy quite a while. The Queen should've been proud to have him as a lapdog.

Impatiently she knocked at the door of her grandfather's room. "Hey gramps, you've been acting extremely weird today. What's up with you?" When no one answered Elesis changed her tactics. "I'll kick the door open if you don't answer!" she yelled. "What's wrong, Red?" Sieghart said, sounding not as happy as he should have had. "That boy on the picture… I looked at it before I gave it back to you. He almost looked like my father. I have a picture of him in my room. It was made when he was a kid. I'm just curious…"

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but Elesis refused to leave. "It's me." She heard him say after a few more moments. Elesis laughed. "I can't believe you actually looked that cute!" He didn't say anything but she heard the door unlock. "Yeah… I can't believe it myself." His voice changed, and suddenly Elesis felt bad for making a joke and reached for the door handle. "Gramps?" she muttered, opening the door. The older man was standing with his back to her, his head lowered. "Leave, Red, you don't want to see me like this. It'll destroy the image I worked on so hard."

Elesis didn't know why but she got pale, almost scared. "W-what Image could you possibly have?" she teased, but her voice was shaking as much as his did. "I don't know how it's like… but I guess being immortal isn't as fun as it sounds." She muttered as she came closer she noticed he was shaking. "Don't, Red. Don't make it harder than it is." He muttered, his voice still shaking and somehow hoarse. "It's okay to let go sometimes… I won't tell anyone…" She came closer, was about a step away from his back. Then he suddenly turned around, lifting her off the ground and hugged her as tight as he could. "If you tell someone you can-"

"Sign my death warrant. I know I know." She grinned, hugging him back. She was disturbed, but sometimes even a grandfather needed a shoulder to cry on. After a while he let go of her, quickly wiping his face dry with his sleeve. He seemed to be okay now, so she grinned at him, kissed his cheek. "I wasn't thinking when I asked that question yesterday… " she tried to apologize. "Already forgotten." He told her.

That wasn't true, but she knew what he meant. Still, this left Elesis with a complete new Image of her grandfather. Even he had a weak spot. Although it could not kill him, it might hurt more than an injury caused by a weapon.


	7. Thoughts of a Leviathan

Always playing that role of the Stupid demon who has nothing other in mind than stupid jokes and pranks. Ha! They don't know anything about me. They probably get scared if they would. Ley knows a bit. Would they fear me if they know my true power? Everything they saw until now…. It was just a shard of everything…. Just a tiny bit. Would these people I consider as something like friends, be scared of me? Maybe I am a bit scared myself. I know I once possessed such power…. Call it foolish. Call it whatever you want. Would it overwhelm me? Make me insane? Or would nothing change at all? The brightest smiles have the darkest shadows… why do I even bother with this shit…

* * *

Haha~ Tried to make it look more like a diary entry… XD I just can't stay serious when I write about Dio, I'm sorry DX


	8. Rivals

It seemed made up. Like a game, not serious at all. But only for a moment. The still stared at each other, even when their legs gave in and both landed on the ground. Their weapons clanked on the floor, but they didn't care. No one remembered how this fight started, but it must have been something extremely serious. They never had a fight like this before. The older one was glaring at the younger, vision blurred, weezing. The younger was still, blood covering the side of his head. The older reached out, taking the hand of the younger into his. Trying to whisper the name of the still figure but no words came out. The eyes of the younger one fluttered open for a second. A smile crossing his lips. The older one felt his own eyes closing, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. With his shaking hand he brushed the band of the younger one behind his ear to get a better view. The face looked peaceful. Only the blood ruined the view. And this fight just started because of a stupid girl the older wasn't even interested in.

* * *

Yay for random scenes that are drawn before I think about writing them. So…. You got who these two are?

If not: How about a certain bounty hunter and a striker?

Oh and I don't know if they died or not. Open for imagination :3

Thanks for reading :3


	9. Things left unsaid

**!WARNING!**

**This Contains cursing and slight Boys love.**

Heh~ What if you lose something important? Something you can't live without?

Written in Dio's PoV. 1st person. It fun writing In his pov, though I think I totally screwed it up in the end xD

This isn't like my other stories, yet something I actually do very often. Piling up thoughts of a character and write them down.

This time I don't take responsibility for missing letters, since my keyboard decided to be a bitch, and eats letters, or even words. Or types them backwards… (Not funny. Creepy.)

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They belong to KoG and I only play around with them.

* * *

When you lose the only thing you ever really cared for? The only thing that made you feel like you could do anything…? The only being, naïve enough to stay by your side even when you didn't give a shit about it? How does it feel, to lose something like that?

How do things like that happen? This lifestyle was dangerous, but didn't we always… protect each other? This one mission I couldn't take, because I had been busy with another… why? Why then? I know it wasn't their fault… but I couldn't help but blame them. I needed someone to yell at, someone who listened to me… But that stupid demon doesn't have feelings like that for his comrades, doesn't he? He keeps complaining about everyone, given everyone the impression of being hated. Truth is… I wasn't very fond of them. But I got used to all of them. Just their presence calmed me. But when this happened… I snapped, I yelled at everyone that even looked at me. I was protecting myself, denying what had happened. And they all turned their backs on me, asking why I even cared. I started to understand Rufus a bit more now… but that wasn't the point…

Did I ever tell him how much I liked him? Did I ever had the chance to say a word before his sword started ranting about all this? I wanted to punch myself for keeping all this a secret. Maybe they would have understood, when they knew what had been happening between us… But I couldn't bring myself to tell them. Just thinking of him stung, yet I couldn't do anything else. I kept locking myself in my room, not caring about anything happening outside. My mind replaying the scene over and over again. I had been outside, having enough of Ley and her stupid accusations… Wanted to have some time for my own until he came back.

When I saw that man coming closer I thought my heart stopped. I know Sieghart had been send out on a mission with him. I didn't like it one bit… But that immortal bastard… I thought it would be okay! I didn't worry! The thought that something bad might happen never even entered my mind. Until that moment.

The Highlander looked tired, that what I noticed after I couldn't see Zero anywhere. For a second I thought that Zero just walked a bit behind him, but… The gray eyes of the man watched me. Not like always, not when he was about to start a fight. They looked depressed. He was walking rather fast I noticed. Faster than I'd ever seen this lazy ass walking before. Was he scared of me? When I think about it now… if he'd known about my relationship with Zero… he might have been scared… When walked past me, and headed for the entrance of the castle I felt my legs give in without any reason. Or at least I thought… When I followed the path Sieghart had been walking, I was sure there was enough blood splattered on it that the person who this belonged to wouldn't be alive anymore. I really needed a long moment to get who that silver haired demon on Sieghart's back was…. Or… I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it… I just couldn't. I couldn't end like this! There were so many things I needed to say to him…

A knock on my door made me flinch. I didn't care about all the updates Amy delivered. It was always the same. The chance to save him… it was so small. And the time… so little. "Dio?"

I heard a different voice ask. My heart skipped a beat. The mage. … That meant the worst, didn't it? My whole body started shaking without me having any control over it. Panic spread through my body… I found it hard to breath. Tears stung in my eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen? Another knock. I couldn't answer. To busy keeping my voice down, trying to hide the sobs. "I'm coming in okay?"

More of this stinging feeling. The door opened, and the violet head of the mage peeked in. She had a smile on her face! A fucking smile! When she saw my face, hers suddenly seemed concerned. "I knew it…" she whispered to herself, crouching down in front of me and placed a hand on my head. "I thought it's better if I tell you this…" she muttered. Even more stinging. It was as if something pierced though my heart, making me unable to breath for a few moments. "Shh. Calm down. It took a lot of our power… but we saved him." She said, suddenly hugging me. I didn't have the strength left to fight her. "He's alright Dio." Arme told me with a smile. "I kinda figured out you two got a bit close… and since no one else noticed I thought you two wanted this to keep it a secret…"

What was she saying? I knew she wasn't as stupid as she pretended, but how did she notice? "Come on, let's go to him. I think he might need you when he wakes up." She told me. I didn't think about her words. All I did was getting up, having a bit trouble to find my balance for a second. It might have been hilarious, the shortest member of the chase trying to hold the tallest… But for the moment I didn't trust my legs and used her shoulder for support. I didn't care about anything, not who saw me like this. My hair that messy, the shirt and pants that weren't anything like what I usually chose to wear, and my face probably gave away that I had been crying like a baby again. I really didn't care. Ley levitated past me, carrying boxes for whatever reason. I knew she had noticed that I couldn't control my feelings right now. Even less than usual…

Arme took my hand as she opened the door to the infirmary. Sieghart stood there. "What are you doing here?" I yelled at him without thinking for a second. The Highlander glared at me, but his eyes didn't show anger. Just sadness. "Keeping watch, kid." He told me. How I hated when he called me a kid… "Watching for what?" I yelled back. "That no one gets in there who isn't in company of Arme. I'm surprised she immediately stormed off to get you when she was finished. Stopped chasing after me and found someone else, huh?"

I wanted to punch him, kill him. Finally getting rid of this asshole! But Arme opened another door and ordered me to follow her. Sieghart remained where he was.

I noticed Ryan sitting on a chair, asleep, Amy next to him. That girl annoyed me with her big brown eyes and her face and just her whole presence. Everyone around here annoyed me. I… I stopped thinking when I saw him. That fragile looking being… pale… covered in bandages… He was breathing. That was the only thing that told me he was still alive. "Why'd you get Dio of all people…" Amy complained, and received a death glare of the mage. I didn't care if they found out about it now. I was just happy that he was alive. Injured, probably out for a few days, but he was alive! I sat down on the bed without noticing. Wanted to touch the face, wanted to comfort him even if I didn't knew if he felt any pain. I barely noticed that Arme chased Amy and Ryan out of the room. "You should try to get some sleep. It's not like he'll wake up anytime soon." The mage told me. But I couldn't I felt tired before but now my thoughts ran wild with thousands of questions and I had no idea what to ask first.

"You want to know what happened?" another voice sounded behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was that asshole of a highlander. "It was your fault, I don't need to know more." I hissed. He took a chair and sat it down next to where I was sitting. "I take responsibility for this one. Just listen to me Kid." He muttered. I glared at him, not knowing if I should believe what he was about to tell me. "We got separated when we were attacked by orcs. I don't exactly know how It happened but Zero lost his concentration and they did all this to him. I've never seen him distracted before." I knew he blamed me. His face gave it away. "You know what he said when I picked him up to bring him here?" I shook my head.

"'Don't tell Dio.' All the time. You two are keeping something from us, eh? By that reaction when I brought him here…" Sieghart stood and a grin crossed his face. "Don't take others for granted. One day they're gone. And so many things remain unsaid… I know what I'm talking about." I lifted an eyebrow. It was weird hearing that ass talk like that. But it was a lot of what I had been thinking, before…


	10. Sleep

Sleep. That was the only time he was allowed to feel like there was nothing anymore. Allowed to get carried away so far that he had trouble to recognize where he was when he woke up. Sleeping forever. What a nice thought. If someone offered him that option he'd take it right away. He had seen enough, learned enough of the cruel world. Seen more than a human should ever see. Learned more than any wizard wished for. He could predict every step of people if he knew them long enough. Personalities start to repeat if you live for so long. The only reason for him being so lazy was to sleep. To get his head clear of the thoughts with their sharp teeth. The thought of dying didn't scare him anymore. Not after so many failed tries to end his life. He would leave a lot behind. But one day all of them would fade anyway. And they would forget about him. But then again, sleeping meant losing the remaining time he had with his current family. The life of a mortal being was too short to be wasted. His soul wouldn't able to take more of this. Losing loved ones all over again. How often could a human being go through this until they broke? How often would he have to see his family die until it stopped? What if someday the world ended? Where would he go? What would he do? It would have been so much easier if someone just answered all these questions.

Yay. Short one :D I don't even know how I came up with that one… probably my thoughts of life itself. I do think in a similar way. … xD


	11. 20 reasons to hate my brother

20 reasons to hate my brother.

He's taller than me.

He's the son of a man I loathe.

He's sneaky.

He _steals_ my stuff.

He **breaks** my stuff.

He has this weird addiction to candy.

He likes to sneak up on me.

He lies.

He smells like and army of orcs.

He has no knowledge of demons.

He gets in trouble all the time.

He likes to use my guns without asking.

He always places traps in my room.

He makes fun of my distrust.

He broke my door.

He's smarter.

He's always hungry.

He finds demons disgusting.

He replaced my armor with a dress.

He thinks I wouldn't notice when he gets invisible.


	12. Random conversation

It had started with a prank. Who would have known it would turn out like this?

Rufus stared at his brother. Lass eyes were wide, his body shaking. They all said that it would be a bad idea, but how could Rufus know that it would turn out like this? He just wanted to show the Assassin that no one played pranks on him without getting something back. And Rufus' prank consisted of him an everyone else pretending that Lass was not really there. This worked for a few hours, but right now Rufus was thinking that Lass would either attack him or run away. However, nothing happened for another five minutes.

Lass took a step towards his brother, shaking his head as if he was seeing things.

"No…" Lass whispered.

"Go away… you're not real…. They killed you."

Rufus frowned. What was that about? He flinched as Lass suddenly slammed his head into the wall. Then hit it with his fists.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Lass shouted, slamming his head into the wall over and over again until Rufus had enough. He put his gloved hand between Lass forehead and the wall, preventing the younger one to hurt himself even more. Blood was running down from a small wound, trickling over his cheeks and dripping to the ground.

"Stop that! What the hell are you doing?!" Rufus scolded.

Lass stared at the blood on the ground. It wasn't much but it seemed to frighten him. Suddenly he clutched his head and fell on his knees as he screamed so loud that it actually hurt Rufus' ears.

"Lass!" Rufus shouted, trying to get louder than the screaming.

A second later Rufus was pushed aside and Arme fell on her knees in front of the Assassin. She hugged him, whispered things Rufus couldn't understand and a moment later Lass body grew limp.

"I told you it was a bad idea you freaking idiot! I knew this was going to happen!" the mage yelled.

"And what in the name of Hell Bridge _did_ just happen?"

Arme didn't answer right away. She stroked the white hair of the assassin, holding him close, whispering that everything was fine.

"H-he was like that when we freed him of Kaze'azes control… it took two weeks for him to understand that he was free of her control… he's having nightmares lately… said that he can sense her… yesterday he told me he's scared that she'll come back… this was just a fit of him battling his mind… He will go insane if we ever give him the thought of Kaze'aze's return, Rufus…"

Rufus shook his head in disbelief. Then he suddenly realized something. Back then… if he hadn't abandoned his brother… nothing of this would have happened…

"I-it's my fault…" Rufus whispered. He stared into space, recalling the scene in his head. His brother never knew… he had never told him.

"How?"

"…I was looking for him when he was still in the circus… and I left him alone, thinking he was weak… I betrayed my own brother…"

Arme sighed deeply.

"…But you have changed. You think differently of him now… You don't know all his doubts… You never sat there trying to calm him down when he just wouldn't stop crying… you never stayed awake days and nights to let him feel safe… We all have nightmares Rufus. But his are so realistic I can't even begin to understand them."

It was silent for a moment.

"On some days I don't want to know _what_ Kaze'aze did to him… he plays it off with his cheery attitude… And you fell for his trick. I think it's because you lack the knowledge of other people's feelings." The mage muttered.

She was still stroking Lass' hair as she continued to talk.

"It's not only you who has suffered. We all did… My Mother left me on a doorstep. I was only lucky someone found me… Elesis lost her father to Kaze'aze… Jin thought he was the last silver knight until Asin appeared… Sieghart is immortal… that is a burden enough. Mari has almost no memories… Do I have to tell you more?"

Rufus shook his head. He knew there were people who lived through worse thngs than he did. But what difference did it make? His own problems still hurt.

"I'm not bothering you with my problems. Why are you telling me this?"

"Yes, you are bothering us with it. How are we supposed to trust someone that doesn't trust us? Lass would never harm you. I wouldn't, Lime wouldn't. Ronan, Lire, Elesis…. Everyone. Yet you still don't trust us. And lose your trust whenever something bad happens. This won't work for much longer…"

"You want me to leave…"

The hurt in his voice made Arme regret everything she just said.

"Rufus… We have no room for someone that isn't reliable when he has to be. You are delaying missions with your distrust. Making us think about every word we say to you… I don't know what happened to you in your past, but was it so bad that you can't trust people that like you? That actually care about you?"

"The person that made me believe he liked me left me to fuck a human and never returned." Rufus muttered.

"Someone found you as you where too small to live on your own. I was barely old enough to hold a gun when he left me. No one ever cared about what happened to me… thinking back I wonder _how_ I survived all those years. I'm younger than the other demons… I'm about twenty human years old… Lass seems so much older most of the time. I tend to forget he's the younger one…"

"No one knows how old he really is… But I know he's younger than most of us… 14…. Maybe 15. It's true he doesn't look or act like it… but he's still a child."

Rufus sat down as he got the feeling that this conversation would be a lot longer.

"He spent most of his life captivated… first the circus… then Kaze'aze… he grew up in cages… in mind control. Rufus…. You have no idea how he looks like when he's getting the feeling that Kaze'aze will appear again… what you saw earlier was just a hint. It gets much worse…"

The demon frowned, looking down.

"He hurts himself to get rid of the dark thoughts. Sometimes it's like he's battling with another person. It's frightening. Frightening and disturbing. Ronan and I are the only ones that ever saw him like this… He's…. very, very slowly but constantly losing his mind… It gets harder for him to battle the thoughts off… these fits take longer to go away… and he still keeps his smile up and pretends that everything is fine… he's… he's so fragile sometimes…. Sometimes he yells at me. Begging me not to touch him… and it hurts so bad to see him like this. And there is… there is absolutely nothing I can do about it…"

Rufus turned his head away from the mage. He felt bad for pulling this prank on the assassin. Regretted that he ever thought Lass would be alright.

"…it hurts to see him slipping away bit by bit… He's nice… and funny… he loves to play pranks at everyone… He shouldn't be in the chase… he should be in a loving family that shows him how it is like to have a normal life."

"I'd love to give him a family… but… I haven't seen our father in years. I can't remember my mother. And I don't even know the name of his mother… and she abandoned him…"

"You abandoned him as well. But you came back."

"It was a coincidence…."

"But you stayed."

"Because he showed me that I am not useless…"

"And he isn't either…"


	13. Calm Nights

**Alrighty... there was so much hate going on... not directly against me but it involved a good friend and I don't like seeing people, especially friends being bullied like this.**

**Be nice, Or i won't play nice anymore either. And I know how to use words against people. Be careful.**

As you noticed i deleted the actual Between the Lines one shots, and am now submitting them in my pile of other oneshots. Read between the llines or not, i don't really care. But don't ask questions if you didn't read it.

**WARNING: **Contains Nude people and bad words. Also slight boyslove. (Kissing, hugging etc. nothing serious)

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in these oneshots belong to KoG.

Enjoy the show peeps~

* * *

Dio was a little surprised when he woke and couldn't find Zero. He sat up in alarm and jumped out of the bed. He hated it when Zero wasn't there when he woke. Immediately he put on some pants and a shirt and dashed out of the small cottage that was their home for now. He soon found a small path that he hadn't noticed before. There seemed to be light coming from there and Dio got curious about it. Zero couldn't be that far away. This was a floating island. Thinking about it, he thought his fear was ridiculous. He stepped down some marble stairs and soon he could see tall grown plants of which he didn't know the name of. They where green, that much he could tell. There was a small path made of wood and in front of that there was a lake. It wasn't big and not deep. Dio was too stunned for a second to really notice what Zero was doing, but when he focused again he saw his lover lying on the wood in front of the water, a small blanket covering his middle. It was warm here and quiet. Only the sound of the water present. Slowly Dio came closer, saw that his lover was soundly asleep. They hadn't done anything romantic in a while, Dio actually really wanted to, but seeing Zero so calm as if nothing could ever disturb him made him smile. After all those years Dio thought that it was his turn to look after the other demon. He settled next to the silver-haired demon and slowly started stroking his head. It only took a second before Zero lifted his head at the touch.

He looked at Dio for a moment, then calmed down and put his head in the lap of the taller demon. Dio frowned. They had never sat like that before. Not the he minded it, but it was strange.

"You followed me?" Zero whispered.

"I wanted to know where you went… isn't sleeping here a waste? Look at this sight!"

"I experienced a nightmare. I did not wish to wake you so I went out to take a walk. I found this place and it was able to calm me."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"It was nothing important."

Dio glared at the head of his lover. He knew this tone. He knew exactly when Zero was lying.

"Tell me." Dio muttered, gently placing his left arm on the shoulder of his lover. It was a gesture he had to learn again. Being able to use his left arm. Having that arm at all. It was strange.

"I recalled the time when I was locked in the castle of the Queen."

Dio flinched. Zero had never told him about what she had done to him.

"What did she do?... " Dio asked. He didn't really want to know, but maybe those nightmares would be gone when Zero told him.

"Do you remember when we found Gran? She did things very similar to this…"

Dio sighed deeply and gently touched the left ear of his lover. It twitched at the sudden touch, but Zero didn't say anything so he was probably fine with it.

"Do you think we can do it here?"

Zero sat up.

"Dio…" He muttered in the tone he always used when Dio suggested something unforgivable.

Dio held up his hands. "I get it. No fucking here… But this place would be perfect… if the water would be deeper…"

"I believe this lake is connected to one of the rivers. We should not-"

Dio silenced him with a kiss. "But we could bathe in it, right? No one would scold us for that."

Zero seemed to think about it. "We should ask first."

"It's night! Come on! I saw lass peeing in the water a while ago!"

One of the rare smiles found its way to Zero's face and he actually managed to laugh silently. It was short and not very audible but it made Dio go pale. For a moment all the former chieftain could do was staring.

"Y-you laughed." This was suspicious. Zero never laughed. He smiled, but never ever did he laugh!

"Was that wrong?"

"No! Of course not! But… I've never seen you laugh…"

"I do not think I ever did."

Dio jumped to his feet and undressed in record time. Before Zero could say anything Dio stepped into the water.

"Hey it's warm." He noted.

The tall demon went a bit further and suddenly disappeared from sight with a loud splashing sound. Zero stood, recalling that Dio wasn't the best swimmer, but the demon quickly appeared on the surface, gasping for air.

"It get's deeper." Dio laughed. Then he suddenly got quiet. Fireflies emerged from everywhere around him and lit the whole lake.

"You have to come in. If they scold us we deal with that later. What would they do anyway? Ban us?"

Zero knew that Dio was asking if they could do that. "They would probably find a different punishment." Zero reassured Dio.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! I can bend even better in water."

Zero smiled. He knew what Dio meant. Lady Gaia gave him the wings back, but the scar was still present and still hurting.

"Please try to be more quiet." Zero then muttered and slowly undressed. The smaller demon never made a big deal about undressing. He did it as fast as he would dress. There wasn't much for Dio to see. Zero even kept his shorts on. Of course.

Zero slowly stepped into the water. Soon he joined Dio and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"Remember, no coitus."

"Yeah, yeah… then stop staring at me…"

Zero nodded and turned away. He swam a bit, but was quickly caught by Dio.

"Hey!" Dio yelled.

Zero pulled Dio closer and kissed him.

Suddenly Zero's ears twitched. "There appears to be someone approaching."

"Shit. What now? Diving?"

"Our clothing will give us away."

Dio sighed and stared at the plants on the other side. Someone in a dress was walking towards the water. It was Lady Gaia. She didn't seem to notice the clothing and simply let go of the robe she was wearing. Dio wasn't exactly impressed at the sight of a naked woman, but Zero blushed and turned away.

Lady Gaia stepped into the water and slowly walked to it. She had her eyes closed, probably not expecting anyone to be here.

"What now?" Dio whispered.

"I have no idea…"

Just then Dio slipped out of the grip of Zero. The taller demon had been standing on some sort of stone and obviously slipped off it.

Zero quickly pulled the other Demon back to the surface, but now Lady Gaia had noticed that there where others in here. She tilted her head at the sight of the two demons.

"Why hello there." She greeted them.

"This is a beautiful place isn't it?"

"You're not angry?" Dio asked, a bit surprised.

She laughed. "Why should I be? Perseo and I did more than just bathing in here." She told them. "This place is perfect."

Dio blinked in disgust and watched how zero quickly excused himself.

The taller demon quickly followed. They dressed and left the place as quickly as they could.

Back at the small lake Lady Gaia was laughing to herself and then waited silently for Lord Perseo to join her.


	14. Candles

This sets place before BtL started…. It's actually a part of that I'm going to tell in the comic, but I am so slow with drawing xD

* * *

It was cold. Empty. Dark. The candles gave off only a little light. Barely enough to show him that he was alone. He could see the lights of the other buildings of he looked out of the window, but all he was staring at was his cell-phone. He was nervous, shaking slightly. The screen was dark. It lit up when he pushed a button, but he only did to check the time. There was no message, no call. No note anywhere. The apartment sometimes seemed too small for too people, but now it felt way too big. And it was cold. The blanket didn't warm him at all, and everything had this smell… He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got a message. But none came.

Earlier that day he had found out that his significant other didn't show up at work. Just for a moment he thought that it might be alright, but he didn't believe it for a second. He left early, started to search the whole town, but the man he searched for was nowhere to be found. It had started to rain and after being completely soaked without having found his lover he reluctantly headed home. Maybe tomorrow there would be a message.

Now 57 hours later he was exhausted and could have fallen asleep any second, but the simple thought that he might miss a call kept him awake. Something must have happened, but he refused to think about that. Panicking wouldn't get him anywhere. Maybe his mate finally had enough of him and just ran away. Taking care of someone for this long was probably tiring and boring. But the thought hurt. He squeezed one of the slightly wet tissues. He had always been a huge crybaby, but he couldn't remember a time when it had been so hard for him to just stop crying and move on.

His lover just ran away. That was the most logical answer. But he couldn't believe it. No clothing was missing, all books there. Even the folders with all the drawings where there and the drawing material. The screen of his cell-phone lit up and a spark of hope was rising, but it was only the message of a somehow-friend. He wanted to know if anything changed.

Dio couldn't answer. His hand shaking too badly. Maybe it had been something he said. Maybe he didn't listen close enough… or maybe he didn't want to hear the truth? He knew if his lover would ever return he would make sure that he felt like the most special person in the world because he was.

But for that to happen that special someone had to return first.

* * *

There lots of sad stuff and crap. XD Don't get too depressed please :D


	15. Trust

…You know… lately there was a lot of stuff…

I think you guys all know that people dislike it when others play around with teir OTP's… lately two of my OTPs got abused.

I am not stupid. There are too many coincidences to make me believe that everything is just happening on accident.

Think before you do something, people. And doing things to hurt others feelings is extremely immature.

Also… as I mentioned countless times before, my personality is pretty close to Rufus'. I don't take betrayal easy.

I just wanted to say that. Think about your actions. I can be mean too. Don't push it.

So enough with the bad talk. This is something I wrote because I was pissed off. Really pissed off. I know this pairing isn't popular, but why can't you guys put real effort in your fanfics? Why do you think writing 10 sentences makes a fic?

Rufus was a person that learned extremely fast, was judging on their actions and ran away when there was even the slightest hint of distrust clouding his feelings. But what when the person you love is someone that makes this distrust a constant feeling?

The bounty hunter was sitting on a couch in the library, pretending to read a book, but he was watching Lime. The girl was sitting on a desk, her head hidden behind tons of books. Rufus wasn't interested in what she was reading. He wanted to be sure if he could trust her completely. He knew that he would probably never let his guard down that much, but maybe it was worth trying. Rufus looked up on occasion, pretending to just having to look somewhere else than that book, but when he was honest, he didn't even know what the book was about. He barely read one sentence and didn't even look at the title when he pulled it out of the shelf.

He could hear Lime mumbling to herself. He didn't understand her, but she seemed to be learning.

"Rufus?"

The demon looked up in surprise. All this time he had thought Lime didn't know he was here. A feeling of dread spread through his body. A feeling he hated, and didn't want to have, but it was there. And it was the one and only reason why he found it so hard to get closer to the girl.

"Y-yes?" He muttered, still a bit shocked.

"Nothing, I thought you fell asleep." He could her the smile in her voice, even when she didn't look at him. It was a warm and honest smile.

"I don't sleep outside my room." He reminded her .

He could hear her pen scratching over the paper. She was probably writing something down.

"I know… But I wanted to see your sleeping face." A soft giggle.

"You know that you'll find a gun at your head should you ever dare to disturb my sleep."

There was a long silence. Lime flipped some pages and sighed silently.

"I know…" She answered and stretched. It had gotten dark by now, the candles bare gave off enough light to see the letters in front of her. Humming silently she rolled up the paper and put the books into the shelves. Then she looked at Rufus for a while. Something was different about him. She took her paper and slowly walked over to the guy that was supposed to be her boyfriend since Christmas. At least that was what she thought. The times they kissed could be counted on one hand.

In front of him she stopped and bowed down to him to get a better look on his face. Frowning she reached out.

"Are you wearing glasses?" She asked in amusement.

"The daylight in Aernas is ruining my eyes…" he explained as he shut his book.

"You're reading Sieghart's porn?" Lime asked. She seemed a little irritated about that.

"What's so bad about that?" Rufus asked, pretending that he had known from the beginning what book he had picked.

"I…never thought you'd be perverted…"

"Does zero like to fight?"

"No?"

"But he reads stories about war. Get the point?"

Lime sighed and nodded. Rufus was a little annoying when he tried to be smart.

"I'm going to bed… good night Rufus." She told him. With a smile she leaned in to steal a kiss but he turned his head away in the last second.

She kept telling herself that he didn't do it on purpose, but slowly she was beginning to find it suspicious. He always had an excuse when she wanted to do something with him, and he always turned away when she tried to kiss him. He didn't even allow holding hands.

A little depressed she backed away. "Good night…" she muttered again and quickly left the library.

Rufus decided that he should get some sleep too, so he left for his room. After cleaning his weapons and showering he went to bed.

A loud knock made him sit up in alarm. Immediately he jumped out of the bed, guns pointing at the door. He didn't dare to make a sound.

"R-Rufus?!" A female voice asked. Lime. She sounded scared, almost as if she was fighting tears.

Rufus frowned and chose not to answer. Lime slammed her fists against the door. "Rufus! O-open up! Y-you're in there, right?!"

He didn't understand what Lime was thinking. Sleep was important for him, he didn't want to waste those hours just because of some stupid girl!

"C-come on… It… it was only a dream, right? You didn't…" a silent sob escaped the girl. "You didn't g-et injured, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rufus answered, slowly taking his guns down and sheathing them. He heard the girl heave a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness… I… I just h-had a nightmare… That's all… g-good night."

He heard her sniffling away tears. Not knowing why exactly he unlocked his door and opened it. Lime was standing there, staring at him with teary eyes. Her lower lip was trembling and she tried hard not to burst into tears. But when she saw him she couldn't hold back anymore.

Rufus blinked in surprised when Lime suddenly put his arms around his waist and started sobbing into his shirt. "I… thought you'd die…" she mumbled, holding him as tight as she could without crushing his bones.

"What is this about? Are you a baby, getting scared by nightmares?" He scolded her, just making the sobbing worse.

He felt awkward and just so that no one else would see them he pulled Lime into his room and locked the door again. "Wouldn't… you be scared too… if you had a nightmare like this?"

Rufus sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Why would I be? Nightmares are just bad dreams. There is nothing to be scared of."

"I know… but.." Lime sighed deeply, trying to calm down. "It's not like you can't get killed when you're doing your job… right?"

"If you don't want me to work because I might die, you should leave the chase."

Lime flinched. "That's not w-what I mean!" she yelled and pushed him away. "C-can't you just once comfort your girlfriend?"

"What's the use? You're going to cry again anyway."

Hurt, Lime sat down on his bed and pulled his blanket over her shoulders. She wondered why he was always so cold and distant. She didn't know a lot about him, just shreds. Most of it she occasionally heard somewhere. Sometimes Arme told her what she heard from Lass. and of course she had read Rufus' file.

"Now go back to your bed, I want to sleep."

"I… I don't want to sleep alone…"

Rufus growled in annoyance. "Then sleep on the floor!" He yelled, pushed her off the bed and crawled under the blanket. What was that girl thinking?

"…A-are you like this with every woman… or am I an exception?"

"What are you talking about? You're the first woman that even dared to wake me at night!" he hissed.

Lime sighed and sat down on the ground. "Alright… Then I won't get angry with you anymore… Y-you don't know how to treat women…"

"Whatever. Sleep."

"I'm cold…"

"That's not my problem. Go back to your room."

"I… want to stay with you."

"I don't."

Lime sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He tensed, but didn't say anything. Slowly she crawled under his blanket, hugging him from behind. He held his breath. This was too close.

"Let go." He ordered.

"If you don't comfort me, I comfort myself… but… without you this wouldn't work."

"You're such a crybaby."

"Don't you have nightmares sometimes? Don't you wish you could have someone that would hug you and tell you that everything is alright?"

"What's the point? Nightmares come anyway."

She sighed. "But when someone is there to comfort you, you can go back to sleep a lot faster."

"You could be asleep again already. And I would still be asleep."

"But …I thought something happened to you… I had to check on you!"

"That's useless."

"Wouldn't you be scared if you thought something happened to me?"

Rufus was silent for a while. "Maybe…"

It was all he would say, but it cheered her up. A maybe was a lot better than a 'no'.

Suddenly he turned around and put his arms around her. An embrace like that was something he didn't remember doing before. There was a feeling inside him that he couldn't describe, but it calmed him down. He didn't even notice that he had been upset.

"Rufus?"

"Hm…" He muttered.

She smiled and lifted her head, capturing his lips in a fast movement. "I love you…"

Instead of giving her and answer he just pulled her closer and tried to enjoy this new found feeling as much as possible.

Love might be more interesting than he had thought.


	16. Fights

This one takes place Loooooong after BTL. It has not much to do with the Plot, so you can read it without big spoils xD

Lime sighed deeply. Rufus was tossing and turning, mumbling things in his sleep. She felt guilty. Everytime they fought it either ended like this or Rufus wouldn't come back for days, making her worry. Sometimes he even got sick when they fought really badly. He had never thought that under that ice-like shell was such a sensitive and kind man hidden. It had taken her so long to discover it. Everytime she yelled at him, or accused him of things that weren't true she'd feel guilty after wards.

But lately they fought a lot. Fought about stupid things. Lime bit her lips when she thought about it. Rufus didn't deserve that she treated him like that. She really didn't know why she was like this though. Money had always been one of the things they fought over, Rufus' distrust as well. Then it was how he had raised Luca. And today that was the cause of their fight. She accused him to be a failure as a father and had slapped him. He had stared at her with wide eyes, and then just stormed out of the house. They had moved in just a few months ago. It was a small house, but Lime loved it.

Lime knew it was no use to search for him so she went outside and sat on the stairs to the front door to wait for him. When he wasn't coming home after it had gotten dark she went to bed, but she needed a long time to fall asleep.

The knight woke up when he turned and hit her head with his arm in the process. Usually Rufus slept like a stone. Only when nightmares bothered him he was like this. The green haired woman sighed silently, still feeling guilty about what she had said. He was lying on his side, facing his back towards her. Slowly she moved her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His body tensed and his eyes snapped open. For a moment he just tried to calm his racing heart.

"…Lime?" He asked silently.

She ran a hand through his brown hair until he grabbed it and pulled her over to him. In the same movement he turned on his back so that she was now on top of him. He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I was mean…"

Rufus just hugged her tighter. "You're right about what you said…" He admitted.

"Luca is a spoiled brat… And that is my fault."

She sighed and shook her head, closed her eyes and taking in the soft scent of gunpowder. It was always on him, no matter if he showered or was covered in dirt, he always smelled of gunpowder. At first she disliked it, but now whenever she smelled gunpowder she knew he was close.


	17. Lovebirds

Lime and Rufus slowly passed the gates of Kanavan, both not in the best mood as they were running errands for Knight Master all day. Now with the evening finally close, both were happy to have their time off.

"At least she sent us together." Lime muttered and kissed Rufus' cheek.

The demon sighed deeply. "I told you not to do that in public…"

Lime crossed her arms and walked on. When she was a little ahead she spotted a beggar. He was really old. Lime stopped in front of him and took out two gold coins. Smiling she put them into the hat in front of the man.

"May Gaia bless you." The man muttered when she was turning away again.

Rufus quickly caught up to her. "Why did you do this?" He asked, his voice making it clear that he wasn't pleased with her actions.

"Why not?"

"This was your hard earned money."

"And since it's my money I can do with it what I want." She replied, one of her sweetest smiles on her face.

"You shouldn't spend your money for people like this…"

Lime sighed in annoyance and turned to look at him. "Why are you so stingy?!" she growled.

He glared at her and took a step forward. Quickly he reached for her neck and pulled the silver necklace out from under her dress.

"I bought this for you, it was quite expensive." He told her.

"I didn't ask you to buy me jewelry." She answered, pulling the necklace out of his grasp.

His glare got more intense.

"Why do you get so upset? You know I'm right. You **are** stingy!"

"There is no reason to spend money for people that will not appreciate it." He muttered still glaring at her.

Lime's eyes widened. "Then why did you buy this necklace for me? I almost gave it to the coachman earlier, because you didn't want to pay, remember?"

"Your face clearly showed that you didn't want to."

"I would have done it." She pouted.

He sighed. "I don't doubt that."

"So that's why you paid?"

"Like I said, you didn't want to give the necklace away."

"So for me you're not stingy?"

"I'm not stingy… I just.. have my own way of keeping money." He chuckled

She lightly hit his shoulder with her fist. "Liar." She grinned.

"Fine… I am stingy. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get enough bounty rewards to pay your rent?"

"Nope. But you don't have to pay rent in the castle. And you don't do bounty hunting here, so you don't have to save up the money, right?"

Rufus suddenly blushed and turned his head away. Lime frowned.

"..I planned on moving to a pretty house with you one day so that we could have a small family…" his voice kept getting lower until it was barely audible.

Lime stared at him for a moment. "…Never knew you where the romantic kind…"

He quickly turned away and started walking down the street. "Hurry up slowpoke!" he yelled at her, hoping she would forget what he had said.

"I'm not a slowpoke!" She yelled back.

"I'd win any race against you."

"Because you use tricks!" She pouted.

Rufus poked her side and ran away, she started chasing him.


End file.
